1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to therapeutic waist belts and other devices which encircle and support the mid-torso of a user, and more particularly to a device which encircles the mid-torso and stomach and applies inward pressure against the stomach on a controlled and limited basis for toning stomach muscles.
2. Prior Art
There are all sorts of waistbands and torso-supporting and stabilizing devices which are primarily intended to provide remedial support and stabilization for an injured or weakened back or mid-torso region of a patient. These devices generally transversely encircle the mid-torso of a user and provide additional structure and methods of mechanical attachment and tightening which accomplish the remedial stabilization and pressure application on a selected basis.
We all are aware of the need for exercise in daily life to maintain strength and vigor. However, many do not heed this warning or need and allow themselves to become substantially out of condition accompanied by an enlarged appearance, especially in the mid-torso and stomach region. The sports and exercise device market is filled with devices which are intended to tone the stomach muscles and mid-torso with a need for only a limited amount of strenuous exertion. However, in the end, the rewards of enhanced and slimmer appearance and increased strength are only in proportion to the repeated physical exertion in utilizing such quick-fix devices.
The present invention has as the singular purpose of applying inward pressure on a limited time and pressure basis against the stomach muscles to tone and strengthen them without the need for strenuous exercise. The device thus provides a temporary reduction in the overall girth of the mid-torso and stomach and, if repeated with sufficient frequency, will provide a longer-lasting reduction in the overall stomach size and muscle tone. These benefits are accomplished via a low pressure air-filled bladder which will expand inwardly to compress the stomach and mid-torso muscles.
This invention is directed to a stomach and mid-torso muscle-toning device. The device includes an elongated generally flat, waist-encircling flexible member having end portions and inner and outer panels attached together along common margins therebetween to define a closed or closable central pouch. The waist-encircling member is sized in length to transversely encircle a mid-torso and stomach of a user so that the end portions meet or overlap one another when the member is in an in-use position around the user""s torso. A releasable preferably two-part hook and loop attachment between the end portions holds the waist member snugly in the in-use position. An elongated inflatable bladder is disposed between the inner and outer panels. An air pump and outlet valve are operably connected to an inlet and outlet, respectively of the bladder, whereby the bladder may be selectively pressurized. The outer panel and the end portions are substantially non-extensible, while the inner panel is somewhat expandable whereby, when the bladder is pressurized, increased static force is applied inwardly against the torso and the stomach.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a stomach toner which is virtually completely passive of user physical exertion in its use and which provides at least a temporary, reduction in the stomach muscles and the mid-torso region of a user.
It is another object of this invention to provide a waist-encircling device which exerts controlled static fluid pressure inwardly against the stomach of a user to at least temporarily provide a slimmer stomach appearance after each use of the device.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a longer term reduction in the girth of the mid-torso and stomach of a user when the device is used frequently.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.